Finally
by xox-Rikx-Luvz-Hugs-Kisses-xox
Summary: Miley goes on tour and leaves Oliver and Lilly alone.... enough said i think. sry but i suck at summarys On hiatus, or break
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: News... Say What?

Lilly, Oliver, and Miley were sitting on the beach when Miley said, "Guys, I have some bad news. I'm going on tour for six months." "Oh that sucks. Not that your going on tour, but that you're gone for six months." "I know Lilly, you and Oliver are gonna be stuck together for six months." "Oh, great." This brought Oliver out of his daydream. "What, Lilly that hurt. I thought we were friends." "Oh we are but me stuck with you for six months?

It's gonna be a nightmare!"

Lilly's POV:

Oh who am I kidding? I've liked Oliver since Preschool. I've never said anything before because I never wanted to wreck our friendship, and it's pretty obvious that he likes Miley. I was right, this is going to be awful.

Oliver's POV:

Oh man, Lilly and me, Smoken Oken, for six months. It's gonna be awesome! I mean I've liked Lilly since Preschool and maybe, finally I can tell her how I feel. I've never said before because I didn't want to wreck our friendship. This is going to be great.

Miley's POV:

OK, what is going on in those two heads. It's soo obvious Lilly and Oliver like each other. I know they haven't said anything because they don't want to wreck their friendship, but they would totally be cute together! Lilly has some crazy idea that Oliver likes me, but we talked and he doesn't. Don't get me wrong, Oliver is a good guy but I like Jake and only him.

"Guys, I got to go pack. I'll see you guys when I get back." "Bye, Miley. I'm going to miss you soo much." I nearly started crying. I ran up to Lilly and we hugged.

Oliver's POV:

OK, what is it with girls and hugging? They hug when they're sad, happy and pretty much for anything.

"Ok come on, it's not like Miley is going to be gone forever. The next thing I knew I was being dragged into their big hug. Oh my gosh, those girls were strong. I felt like I was being suffocated.

"Ummm... don't get me wrong here guys, I love you and all, but GET OFF!" "Oliver?" "Ya, Lils?" "Shut up." "No." "Do not make me say this again! Shut up!" "OK, fine."

Miley's POV:

Honestly, those two are always fighting. "Guys, stop it! Now is the last time I'm gonna see you for six months. I'm not gonna let you two fight." "OK." "Fine." Those two are impossible, either they will be heads over heels in love when I get back or one or both of them will be six feet under when I get back. Literally.

Lilly's POV:

Miley is gone and it's just me and Oliver. We've been sitting in an awkward silence since Miley yelled at us and left. "Lilly?" "Ya, Oliver?" "What are we going to do?" "About what?" "Miley is gone and

it's just you and me." "No duh, brilliant deduction skills there, Sherlock." "Shut up, Lilly." "Aww, a

little bit tense without our beloved Miley?" "Beloved,? What are you talking about?" "Miley, the girl

you have a crush on?" "I don't like Miley!" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, I like someone else."

Hey, is he telling the truth? He looked pretty upset when I accused him of liking Miley. Hmm...


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own anything.**

Lilly's POV:

I watched as Oliver came back with the drinks.

It had been awkward since I accused him of liking Miley and we had barely exchanged three words.

He handed me my drink and I smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded.

After awhile, I looked at him, "You gonna say something, or should I go?"

He looked up, "Stay, so what's new with you?"

I shrugged, "Ashley and Amber made a major mistake."

He grinned, "What did they do?"

"They went to a Hannah Montana concert, with backstage passes of course and Miley got a video of them trying to break into her dressing room, it was posted on her website and now they are banned from any of her events. And the best part is everyone at school saw them!"

Oliver burst out laughing, "You're kidding?"

I shook my head and he continued to laugh.

As I watched him I smiled, things were back to normal and if I kept my stupid crush hidden, they would stay that way.

_**Sorry for the very long delay!**_

_**R-K-333**_


End file.
